La frontera entre Hermione y Tom Riddle
by JJ Granger Potter
Summary: Hermione entra a la Sala de los Menesteres donde encuentra la tiara de Ravenclaw. Poseída por su poder y encanto, queda bajo la influencia del Horcrux de Tom Riddle. Con toda la sabiduría de Ravenclaw, las artes negras del Señor Oscuro, y sus propios intereses para reconstruir el mundo mágico, ¿será posible que se convierta en la peor pesadilla de Dumbledore?
1. Horcrux

Me dieron ganas de continuar escribiendo cuando vi los 100 reviews del primer fic que publiqué. Muchas gracias por el apoyo; no esperaba llegar a tanto. Traigo este pequeño experimento para medir qué tanta recepción puede tener una historia que ciertamente no está llena de bondad, y que posee muchos tintes oscuros. Saludos a todos.

Harry Potter es de JKRowling.

**La frontera entre Hermione y Tom Riddle**

**1\. Horcrux**

Había tres razones por las cuales Hermione sabía que estaba cometiendo un error. La principal: haber robado la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. ¿Qué clase de mejor amiga hacía algo así? El cargo de consciencia la estaba matando. La segunda razón: romper el toque de queda del castillo para rondar por los pasillos ennegrecidos. Claro, no quería ser descubierta, así que no había otra opción; pero igual era _incorrecto_. Hermione odiaba no hacer lo correcto, a pesar de que ese año en Hogwarts le estaba dando una terrible lección al respecto. Fue ella la que organizó el Ejército de Dumbledore. Fue ella la que puso una maldición secreta en los galeones falsos. Fue ella la que aceptó que no todos los adultos en cargos de poder serían amables y justos. Y por último, la tercera razón: la motivación era egoísta, infantil y para nada lo que una mejor amiga debería sentir. _Celos_. Peor aún, celos de Cho Chang.

La verdad, no se atrevía a criticar algo sobre la Ravenclaw. Sí, envidiaba su perfecto cabello lacio y brillante, pero Hermione no era tan superficial. No juzgaría a Cho por tener buenos genes; además, la bruja era excepcional en sus trabajos académicos, y tenía un nivel muy aceptable de habilidad mágica. Tampoco estaba celosa de que Cho consiguió producir un Patronus corpóreo antes que ella. Esa pequeña victoria no se comparaba con cinco años que Hermione superaba cada nota y hechizo de Cho. Algún día la Ravenclaw tenía que ganar en algo, ¿no?

Así que la realidad era mil veces peor: estaba celosa por la sonrisa que Harry le dedicó a Cho cuando creó al cisne blanco y luminoso.

Esa era _su_ sonrisa. La que significaba: "eres la más inteligente", "esa es mi mejor amiga", "volviste a salvar mi vida", "algún día te compraré la biblioteca de Hogwarts". Quizá eso último no, pero Hermione tenía dieciséis años de edad y toda la libertad de soñar en grande.

La solución, entonces, fue robar la capa de invisibilidad, escabullirse hacia la Sala de los Menesteres, y practicar su Patronus hasta que por fin fuera corpóreo. Quería ver la sonrisa de Harry cuando le mostrara su hechizo.

Pasó las siguientes horas concentrada en la Sala de los Menesteres, invocando una y otra vez su Patronus. Probó con cada recuerdo feliz, hasta que la preciosa nutria plateada se deslizó por el aire a su alrededor. Hermione estaba muy orgullosa de la forma que adoptó su magia. Las nutrias eran, en su opinión, encantadoras.

Decidió regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor y dormir una hora antes del desayuno. Luego le pediría a Harry un momento a solas para mostrarle su Patronus. _Ahí_ obtendría la sonrisa que tanto amaba.

Más tranquila y feliz, salió de la Sala secreta, sólo para ver la sombra alargada de Filch al final del pasillo. Los ventanales de esa ala del colegio permitían que el sol, reflejado en los picos de las montañas nevadas, iluminara hasta el último de los cuadros colgados y, definitivo, a Hermione.

Aterrada, pensó que una detención sería el menor de sus problemas. Cometió la estupidez de no ponerse la capa al salir de la Sala. ¡Filch podría confiscar la capa de Harry!

—¡Hey! ¡Alto ahí!

El celador tardó un segundo en verla.

Hermione tuvo el impulso de correr, pero su prioridad fue proteger la capa. Pensó tres veces en _un sitio perfecto para esconder algo valioso_. La puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres volvió a aparecer.

Entonces imaginó el castigo que le daría Umbridge. La horrible bruja rosa llevaba meses intentando tenerla a su merced, pero Hermione no le había dado la mínima oportunidad. No quiso que eso cambiara, así que se metió a la Sala y cerró de golpe la puerta, suplicando que desapareciera del lado del pasillo donde Filch corría hacia ella.

Una vez adentro, Hermione respiró aliviada. Estaba a salvo. Tendría que esconderse durante horas, por lo menos, para despistar a Filch, pero valió la pena. La ventaja era que ese día no habían clases. Ningún profesor tendría necesidad de buscarla. Quizá Harry y Ron se preguntarán dónde está… ¿sentirían preocupación por ella?

Decidió distraerse en la Sala, en vez de pensar tonterías. Caminó entre las pilas de objetos increíbles y comunes. Su deseo se había hecho realidad: era el lugar ideal para esconder algo.

Estuvo la mitad de la mañana revisando los objetos que llamaron su atención. La mayoría eran mágicos, de siglos pasados. Chatarra preciosa. Hermione pensó en llevarse alguna cosita con ella, como recuerdo de aquel día que terminó sola, varada en algún espacio mágico único en su tipo, en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería que le cambió la vida.

A pesar de llevar cinco años en el mundo mágico, seguía incrédula de ser una bruja. Ella, Hermione Jane Granger, la niña más simple y aburrida de Crawley, _mágica_.

Sonrió feliz. Ni siquiera Umbridge o Voldemort podrían quitarle eso.

Detuvo su paseo, de golpe, al sentir una repentina desesperación por caminar hacia el fondo de la Sala. Hasta ese momento, prefirió seguir cerca de la puerta, para no perderse. El lugar era gigantesco. Pero ese apremio confundió su mente y la obligó a caminar durante minutos.

Hermione cayó de rodillas, aterrada, cuando por fin consiguió romper el hechizo de compulsión. Algo oscuro y poderoso habitaba la Sala de los Menesteres. Respiró hasta que su corazón regresó a un ritmo más tranquilo. Entonces, una nueva energía la atacó. Era, de una manera retorcida y peligrosa, _deliciosa_.

Sin poder retomar control de su cuerpo, corrió aún más profundo en la Sala. Con cada paso, las pilas de objetos aleatorios incrementaban en volumen y altura. La luz natural, idéntica a la que bañaba el pasillo fuera de la Sala y que entraba por los falsos ventanales, disminuyó hasta que las sombras hicieron temblar a Hermione.

¿En qué monstruosa trampa mágica había caído? Pensó que nadie encontraría su cuerpo.

Se detuvo frente a un maniquí retorcido, sin rostro, cuyos brazos eran demasiado delgados y largos. Era la pesadilla perfecta de cualquier niño. Del resto de su cuerpo, colgaban abrigos viejos que parecían esconder en su interior algo aún más horrible que el maniquí.

Pero Hermione sólo vio una cosa de aquella siniestra escena: la tiara de zafiros y diamantes que parecía a punto de caer de la cabeza del maniquí. Era lo más espléndido que jamás había tenido enfrente. Parecía tener luz propia en esa innatural oscuridad.

Hermione no era fanática de las joyas. Le parecían ostentosas en el mejor de los casos, y vulgares ante un mundo en decadencia, en el peor de los casos. Pero la tiara de zafiros era demasiado espectacular para ser ignorada.

La joven bruja no tenía manera de saber que la mayor prueba de su vida era aquel momento. El Horcrux creado por Tom Riddle, décadas atrás, seguía en constante lucha con la magia perteneciente a la tiara de Rowena Ravenclaw. Un choque de poder y personalidades que pudo haber sido eterno, hasta que sintieron un huésped ideal para decidir la batalla.

Hermione atrapó la atención de la tiara por su inteligencia superior; mientras, despertó la ambición del Horcrux por su potencial mágico. No podía haber bruja más perfecta para ellos.

El hechizo de compulsión volvió a tomar control de Hermione, pero era innecesario. Ella misma _deseaba_ tocar la tiara.

Sus dedos recorrieron el arco de platino incrustado de piedras preciosas. Sintió la magia negra y el milenario poder en cada zafiro y diamante.

Dio un paso atrás, recordando que ella no era una bruja ambiciosa ni superficial. Ese objeto de absurda opulencia estaba muy lejos de sus gustos. Hermione jamás se atrevería a usar algo así.

Aquella resistencia fue su condena, porque si la tiara y el Horcrux tenían algo en común, era reconocer un corazón puro con el cual conseguir _absolutamente todo_.

Sin entrenamiento para resistir el nuevo ataque mental, Hermione apenas pudo luchar por su vida unos instantes. Luego, acarició con adoración la tiara y la puso sobre su cabeza.


	2. Fuego

**2\. Fuego**

Horcrux, tiara y Hermione se sumieron en un diálogo sin voces ni turnos. Fue una marejada de información, voluntades y destinos. Pronto, el Horcrux quedó excluido cuando Hermione prefirió darle "luz" a la tiara, debido a su sabiduría y calidez.

La bruja aprendió de la tiara. Memorizó en horas lo que Rowena Ravenclaw estudió durante su vida; luego, conquistó cada pequeño detalle que la tiara, al obtener consciencia tras la muerte de Rowena, recibió a lo largo de los siglos. Innumerables secretos del uso mágico y los poderes que en antaño las brujas adoraban. Rituales olvidados. Bailes de hechiceras que no le temían a la oscuridad ni a lo que después se conoció como magia negra.

Fue un absoluto dolor de cabeza, pero al terminar, Hermione comprendió que los cinco años de educación que había tenido eran inútiles. El uso de varitas… un lujo moderno que limitaba la comunicación de las brujas con la naturaleza y el universo. ¿Libros prohibidos? ¿Ensayos académicos? Un montón de ridiculeces que sólo servían para propósitos burocráticos y políticos. ¿Qué importancia tenían los TIMOs si no entregaban el conocimiento de que la magia no era algo que se deba controlar, sino una parte misma de la naturaleza?

Hermione permaneció en el suelo de la Sala de los Menesteres, aún con la tiara puesta y su largo cabello revuelto alrededor. Sus ojos cafés brillaban por momentos. Decidió dar luz al otro fragmento que habitaba los diamantes y zafiros.

_Tom, ¿por qué destruiste tu alma? _

Así, revivió la infancia del que se convirtió en Lord Voldemort. Conoció a Merope Gaunt, fue testigo del violento poder que heredó a su único hijo, y cómo él creció lleno de una ambición inhumana que lo devoró sin piedad. Lloró por el joven Tom Riddle… hasta que cobró a su primera víctima: Myrtle. Poca información tenía para ofrecer el Horcrux, tras aquel suceso. Este fragmento de Voldemort se creó cuando tenía diecisiete años de edad, justo antes de abandonar Hogwarts. Hermione no consideró necesario contar qué ocurrió con el resto de su alma; no deseaba darle más poder al Horcrux. Escuchó sus siseantes ofrecimientos de libertad y dictadura… _juntoss podemos ser loss reyess del mundo…_ Pero Hermione contaba con la sabiduría de Rowena Ravenclaw. No cayó en la trampa.

_Quiero que salgan de mi mente. Vuelvan a descansar juntos. ¡No los quiero en mi cuerpo!_

Sin embargo, la tiara había pasado demasiados años en corrupción por el Horcrux. Ambos se negaron.

Hermione volvió a llorar. Supo que tras esta experiencia, no podría continuar viviendo como una bruja normal del siglo XX.

No _quería_.

Se atrevió, por primera vez en su vida, a ambicionar el verdadero conocimiento que se acompaña de poder y grandeza; no aquel que sólo vale en las simples calificaciones de un colegio.

Tomar el control de Hogwarts sería muy fácil. Pensó que el Ministerio sería incluso aburrido. No. Hermione ambicionó un mundo que recuperara las viejas costumbres de la hechicería.

_Te quedarás con nosotros_ le dijo la tiara.

Hermione sonrió _No. Ustedes se quedarán conmigo._

* * *

Nadie la vio salir de la Sala de los Menesteres. Había pasado una semana desde que entró. Su desaparición sólo motivó a que los castigos de Umbridge fueran más crueles, ya que sentía que la hija de muggles se había burlado de su autoridad en el castillo.

Hermione se enteró de esto muy rápido. Cada pintura colgada en los largos corredores de Hogwarts le contó un poco de los acontecimientos que se habían desarrollado esa semana. La magia del colegio se sentía en deuda con aquella que recuperó la tiara de Ravenclaw.

_¿Dónde está Harry?_

Las pinturas le mostraron que su mejor amigo permanecía despierto, buscándola en el mapa del merodeador.

Eso la hizo reír. ¿Qué haría Harry al verla entrar al Bosque Prohibido?

Hermione se fue quitando la ropa mientras caminaba hacia los altos pinos frente a Hogwarts. La luna menguante iluminó su piel desnuda. Cantó en voz baja uno de los juegos de palabras que más amó Rowena, despertando al viento, fuego, trueno, tierra y agua. ¿Qué elemento la elegiría para completar los planes que destruirían al mundo mágico?

El bosque respondió al prenderse en llamas escarlatas. Era un fuego sangriento, de una zona demasiado profunda de la tierra. A Hermione le pareció poético. El fuego era, en su opinión, el elemento más creador. Sólo necesitaba el alimento necesario.

La bruja bailó con las llamas, igual que hicieron miles de sus antepasadas, siglos atrás. Cada movimiento agitó el fuego y lo hizo temblar. Sombras femeninas se levantaron de las cenizas del bosque, y acompañaron a Hermione. La tiara sobre su cabeza tragó el calor y la luz, alargando las sombras… oscureciendo el fuego. Aquella imagen escarlata mutó a una explosión de flamas azules. La magia se fue reduciendo hasta rodear como un guante a Hermione; luego se derramó en forma de capa, del color de la noche, por la espalda estrecha.

Las criaturas del Bosque Prohibido acudieron al espectáculo de magia elemental. Centauros, acromántulas, unicornios y otros permanecieron escondidos entre los árboles que aquel fuego azul no consumió.

Hermione miró a cada uno, sonriendo.

—Les devolveré el mundo.

Y las criaturas le creyeron.

En ese momento, las pisadas de Harry Potter atrajeron toda la atención de Hermione.

Él llegó hasta ella, apretando el mapa en una mano y su varita iluminada en la otra. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas al verla viva, tras una semana de pensar los peores destinos que su mejor amiga podría haber enfrentado lejos de él. Quiso pronunciar su nombre, pero la magia del lugar era tan potente que su garganta se quedó sin aire.

Hermione caminó hacia él, cerrando los metros que separaban ambos cuerpos. La capa negra azulada ondeó detrás de ella, como una cola encantada.

Harry tuvo el impulso de volver a revisar el mapa, desconociendo a la bruja que se había robado el cuerpo de Hermione, porque esa no era su mirada. Sintió miedo. Ardor. Atracción. Verla desnuda era desconcertante. Pero lo que más calentaba su sangre era aquella tiara de zafiros y diamantes, digna de una emperatriz.

Sus piernas fallaron, siendo el primer mago en ponerse de rodillas ante ella, pero no el último.

Hermione le sonrió con cariño, estirando los labios rosados. Las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron el cabello de su mejor amigo.

—Conseguí hacer mi patronus.

Harry pensó que eso era lo menos relevante de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero seguía sin voz, sin fuerza para algo que no fuera mirarla. Ella deslizó sus dedos por la cicatriz en forma de rayo, deshaciendo su sonrisa, y Harry creyó sentir que el ambiente se enfrió un poco.

—Otro Horcrux. Se encuentra dormido.

—_¿Qué_? —consiguió pronunciar, asustado.

La bruja se inclinó sobre él, dejando su rostro a centímetros de distancia.

—Perfecto. Así será más rápido. Aprenderás todo lo que Voldemort había estudiado hasta el momento en que asesinó a tus padres. Me parece un precio justo, ¿no crees, Harry? Te regalaré su sabiduría y, al mismo tiempo, destruiré su magia en tu cuerpo.

—¿De qué hablas… Hermione?

—Confía en mí.

El fuego reapareció, con la misma magnitud y potencia con la que tragó aquel fragmento del Bosque Prohibido. Harry miró las flamas azules subir por su cuerpo. Luego su cicatriz estalló.


	3. Viento y Agua

**3\. Viento y Agua**

Fue turno de Harry para conocer otro tipo de magia, muy diferente al que Hermione ahora dominaba gracias a Rowena Ravenclaw y el joven Riddle; porque mientras uno era sobre la naturaleza y los misterios milenarios de la sociedad mágica, el otro era moderno, corrupto y sádico. Todo lo que Voldemort dominó en su primera vida, antes de ser destruido por la protección de Lily Potter.

El fuego fue apagado por una corriente de viento, el elemento que eligió a Harry ahora que estaba en comunión perfecta con su magia.

Hermione observó, hambrienta, el poder que su mejor amigo despertó, así como el viento que elevó su cuerpo, celebrando al mago que, tras siglos, por fin había invocado a la naturaleza para servirle.

—¿Por qué Voldemort no pudo hacer esto? —preguntó Harry, aún suspendido en el viento.

La bruja quiso responder que él no fue tan grandioso como tanto se creía; pero habría sido una mentira. Tom Riddle consiguió esta magia sin ningún tipo de guía o directriz, a diferencia de ellos. Decidió ser honesta con su mejor amigo.

—Porque pensó que había un poder por encima del fuego, trueno, viento, agua y tierra. Rechazó a los elementos. Esa fue su condena.

Rowena asintió, dentro de su mente. _Usó mi tiara para guardar su alma. Su vanidad fue más poderosa que la posibilidad de obtener mi sabiduría_.

Hermione se lamió los labios, sin dejar de ver al mago de magia verde que comenzaba a jugar en el aire. ¿Qué tanto de Voldemort afectaría la personalidad de Harry, a partir de ese momento?

La tiara tembló por la expectativa de aprender algo nuevo. _Fuiste cruel. Él no cuenta con siglos de sabiduría para defenderse, como tú._

La bruja permitió que el siseo de la tiara respondiera por ella. _Por eso ahora Harry será nuestro_.

Hermione admitió que ese era su objetivo. Ya no era la misma adolescente de dieciséis años que no quería aceptar sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo. _Oh, Cho, tengo tantas ganas de hablar contigo_.

* * *

Harry pensó que obsequiarle todos sus conocimientos era el precio mínimo que le debía Voldemort, después de condenarlo a una infancia con los Dursley. El terrible resentimiento que generó por sus tíos, pero que había intentado apaciguar en su corazón, ahora parecía un torbellino de odio que vibraba sobre su piel, deseando convertirse en magia, poder y venganza.

Observó con precaución a Hermione, comprendiendo que ella no sólo contaba con un entendimiento muy elevado de magia negra, debido a Riddle joven, sino con siglos de sabiduría que la diadema de Rowena guardaba.

Quiso reír por aquella expresión: "diadema" era una palabra insignificante para la corona suntuosa llena de diamantes y zafiros. Con ella sobre su cabeza, Hermione parecía una diosa de fuego helado.

En artes mágicas, Harry supo que podía vencerla. Quizá también en poder mágico, a pesar de que su mejor amiga no era débil, la realidad es que él era _muy_ poderoso. Sin embargo, de nada servía el poder sin la sabiduría. Tendrían que trabajar juntos.

Ella le sonrió con ternura, como a un niño que acaba de terminar de manera correcta una tarea básica. Por supuesto, Hermione sabía que llegaría a esa conclusión: se necesitaban mutuamente.

—Debes tener un plan.

—Nunca terminé de sentirme cómoda en el mundo mágico. Demasiada discriminación, burocracia, corrupción —se agachó sobre el suelo quemado, recogiendo con sus manos un puñado de tierra—. Creo que puedo construir un mundo mejor.

Harry admiró la capa negra azulada, abierta como arco alrededor de Hermione. Contrastaba con su piel pálida.

—Yo también lo creo.

—¿Estarás a mi lado, entonces?

Pensó unos instantes en la respuesta, presintiendo el peligro. Su magia se agitó.

—No… estaré detrás de ti, protegiéndote.

Ella levantó el rostro. El brillo en sus ojos indicaba que esa era la única respuesta correcta.

Harry volvió a respirar.

* * *

El primer objetivo era recolectar el resto de los Horcrux. Hermione deseaba obtener su poder, así que Harry se dedicó a cumplir. Mientras tanto, disimularon que nada extraño había sucedido. Un simple hechizo se encargó de que nadie pudiera ver la tiara de Ravenclaw; una sencilla maldición fue suficiente para que Dolores Umbridge terminara con su despiadado gobierno sobre Hogwarts: cada noche, una sombra la visitaba en sus sueños; cada mañana, un poco más de su carne se iba manchando de negro.

Hermione tuvo un hastío récord con Ronald Weasley. Decidió que no sería relevante para sus planes. En cambio, colocó su atención en Luna Lovegood. Le atrajo su diáfana y eléctrica aura mágica; el hecho de que también controlara un medio de comunicación masivo era un simple bonus.

Harry consiguió el guardapelo de Slytherin, tras una visita rápida a Grimmauld Place, donde aprovechó para curar a su padrino y dejarle un par de pócimas muy interesantes.

—Es precioso —dijo la bruja, acariciando la _S_ de piedras verdes incrustadas en el robusto material de oro—. Riddle tenía excelente gusto.

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de colocar un escudo sobre ella cuando el guardapelo estalló en malevolente poder: había detectado la amenaza de una bruja que podía destruirlo en segundos.

Hermione frunció los labios, discutiendo en su cabeza con la parte de Riddle que reía histérico. _No me previniste_ le dijo, ofendida. Él respondió _¿Qué esssperabas ssi no me dejasss controlarte?_

El Horcrux seguía destruyendo las paredes de la Sala de los Menesteres. Harry lo observaba entre aburrido y apático.

—Avanza, Luna. Me está hartando el escándalo.

La rubia obedeció a Hermione, entrando a la zona de cataclismo del Horcrux. La magia de ambos se mezcló agresivamente, generando destellos blancos y rojos.

Utilizando un nuevo ritual, Hermione selló el poder y el conocimiento del guardapelo en Luna, mientras aniquilaba otro fragmento del alma de Voldemort.

Un segundo después, comenzó a llover dentro de la habitación.

Harry transfiguró una sombrilla, cubriendo a la otra Gryffindor —¿Por qué la cara de molestia? Salió perfecto.

—Mi elemento es el fuego. Esto es demasiado húmedo para mi gusto.

Luna se recostó sobre el suelo que poco a poco se inundaba, disfrutando de su elemento.

—Vamos a salvar a tantas criaturas —suspiró, alzando las piernas en un gesto de felicidad infantil.

Harry asintió —Lo haremos, Lun.


	4. Sacrificio

**4\. Sacrificio**

Decidida a no seguir perdiendo tiempo en tareas banales como la destrucción de los Horcrux, Hermione delegó a Luna como la encarga de eso, mientras ella continuaba construyendo su dulce camino a la victoria.

Tenía la ventaja de que Dumbledore parecía más ausente de lo normal en Hogwarts, así que utilizó al ED para seleccionar a nuevos candidatos, así como iniciar un grupo de fieles que de verdad valiesen la pena.

Lo que más desgastaba a Hermione, además de tener a otras dos personalidades luchando todo el maldito tiempo en su cabeza, era disimular que seguía siendo la misma adolescente incómoda y santurrona de antes. En especial, detestaba las miradas de Cho Chang a Harry, cada reunión del ED.

Pensó, irónica, que Harry era viento… eso implicaba una personalidad difícil de adiestrar, siempre buscando nuevas experiencias, con hambre de libertad y goce. Ella, en cambio, era fuego puro: dominante, sin sorpresas, vanidosa, con hambre de consumir, obtener y someter.

No le convenía una pareja como Harry. Si fueran otras las circunstancias, sufriría a su lado por su eterna actitud ligera. Ella necesitaba algo más sólido… terrenal. Pero claramente la situación era todo menos normal. Y esos ojos verdes la tenían encendida _todo el tiempo_.

Hermione concluyó que él tendría que aprender a contener un poco de su ligereza. Ella también haría el esfuerzo de apaciguar sus ardores posesivos. Por lo que pensó que era momento de dejar un par de cosas claras, cuando Chang intentó quedarse con él, a solas, después de una sesión del ED.

La realidad era que tendría que guardar las apariencias sobre los Horcrux durante un par de años más, por lo menos, pero _no_ sobre Harry.

Se acercó a Chang, ignorando su ridícula petición de que _por favor la dejara hablar un momento con Harry, _y puso una mano en su frente. Hermione se quitó la máscara de alumna modelo y patética amiguita sin chiste del Elegido. Su mirada se oscureció, la corona de diamantes se volvió visible, un anillo de fuego azul las rodeó.

Chang gritó sin voz, descubriendo de primera mano lo que implicaba que una bruja oscura capturase su mente. Las venas debajo de su piel brincaron. Sus labios se torcieron. Sus piernas fallaron… pero no cayó, porque su frente parecía anclada a la mano de Hermione.

El fragmento de Riddle, dentro de la diadema, siseó extasiado. _Un poco máss, quiebra ssu magia. Recuérdale ssu lugar. Márcala._

Chang lloró al ser quemada. Por fin cayó al suelo, retorciéndose por los efectos colaterales de la posesión. Buscó aterrada a Harry, pensando que la ayudaría: pero él estaba parado frente a ambas, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sus ojos verdes llenos de amor por Hermione.

Esta vez pudo gritar. Sus manos cubrieron su frente, donde ardía profundamente una marca extraña.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. _Esto puede arriesgar todo. Me dejé llevar_ pensó. La tiara tomó la luz _Debes esconder la Marca. Después ella se sentirá honrada de llevarla. _

Como si Harry hubiera podido escuchar la conversación en la cabeza de la Gryffindor, usó su varita para colocar un glamour en la frente de Chang.

—¿Por qué no te retiras? —el tono de Harry careció de la sugerencia que las palabras implicaron.

La Ravenclaw se escurrió hacia la puerta, desesperada.

—No es necesario que te advierta lo que te pasará si hablas con alguien sobre esto, ¿verdad, Cho? —sonrió Hermione.

Ella negó, por fin saliendo.

Harry se paseó divertido alrededor de su mejor amiga —¿A qué se debió esa falta de autocontrol, Milady?

Había comenzado a usar ese título con ella, cuando estaban solos. Le parecía apropiado… incitador.

Ella no pudo evitar que un sonrojo cubriera su rostro. Harry se preguntó si era de molestia, celos, vergüenza o todo eso al mismo tiempo.

—Debemos ser francos —dijo la bruja, intentando verse tan peligrosa como fue minutos atrás, pero fallando—, pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, reformando al mundo mágico. Lo sensato sería comenzar una relación amorosa.

Harry disimuló pensarlo, aún rodéandola como un dulce remolino.

—Sabes que tus deseos son órdenes, Milady.

Hermione giró los ojos —En esto no. Debes decidirlo.

Él la abrazó desde atrás, echando su aliento perpetuamente frío en la piel eternamente caliente.

—Lo decidí la noche que te encontré en el Bosque Prohibido, bailando en el fuego. Estaba esperando que tú lo decidieras.

—Me pareció inadecuado… Tú eres viento.

Harry besó su cuello, provocando escalofríos en la bruja —Cariño, el viento propaga el fuego…

—¿Eso es un sí?

La bruja no vio el rostro oscurecido de su mejor amigo, quien conservaba su personalidad… pero había sido quebrado por la ambición y las tinieblas de Voldemort. Sin embargo, pudo sentir su magia volátil meterse por su cadera, donde las manos masculinas se clavaban en sus huesos.

—Tus deseos son _mis_ órdenes, Milady.

La tiara le quiso advertir algo a Hermione, pero ella la ignoró, demasiado perdida en el beso que Harry le dio en ese momento.

* * *

Luna trajo el siguiente Horcrux: el anillo de los Gaunt. Al mirarlo, Hermione reconoció enseguida que se trataba de una de las Reliquias de la Muerte.

_Eso soluciona nuestra búsqueda por la inmortalidad _Murmuró la tiara de Ravenclaw, sedienta _No tendremos que quebrar nuestra alma; sólo imbéciles sin respeto por la magia tentarían una idea de ese calibre. _Por supuesto, Riddle no reaccionó amable ante aquel comentario. Hermione se reservó de señalar que _su_ alma era sólo suya, no de los tres.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Harry, besando sus piernas desnudas.

—Sólo nos falta la varita. Seré la Maestra de la Muerte.

Le sonrió al moreno, notando su sorpresa ante la revelación de otro punto clave del plan. Acarició su cabello negro, estirando las piernas para cubrir más de su cuerpo.

Harry apoyó su mejilla en uno de los muslos femeninos. Adoraba estar con ella así. Tenerla para él.

—¿Quieres la inmortalidad, Milady?

—Quiero _todo_.

Eso era algo que él podía comprender muy bien.

—¿Quién será el elegido para recibir el anillo?

—Pensé en Sirius, pero no sé si la estabilidad de su mente pueda con esto.

Harry se levantó, en una dulce muestra de que seguía siendo un adolescente —¡Sí podrá! ¡Lo juro! Lo he curado poco a poco, a escondidas de Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix. Cada vez está más lúcido.

—Lo pensaré. Otra opción es Neville. También se lo merece.

—Pero Sirius…

—_Dije_ que lo pensaré.

El mago apretó los dientes.

Ella recorrió con su mirada, de arriba a abajo, el cuerpo desnudo de su mejor amigo… de su amante. Se detuvo, sorprendida, al verlo tan duro. Alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué te excita que no te diga que sí a todo?

Harry le torció una sonrisa —No lo sé.

Rowena tomó la palabra _Adora no tenerte siempre feliz. Siente que así eres un reto eterno, algo que toda la vida será atractivo porque nunca lo podrá controlar por completo. _Hermione creyó en la sabiduría de la antigua bruja; sin embargo, la oscuridad que habitaba los ojos verdes de Harry la hizo dudar.

_¿Realmente serásss siempre atractiva para él? _Siseó Riddle _Potter tiene mi ambición… ssé lo que sucederá. Cuando yo no conssigo aquello que me atrae, despuésss de un tiempo me aburre… y lo elimino._

Hermione se lamió los labios. Sintió su piel hervir cuando Harry reaccionó a ese pequeño gesto como si se tratara de un depredador.

_Entonces debo mantenerlo interesado_ concluyó, alzando el dorso de su mano. Enseguida, Harry se inclinó para besarlo.

_Sí_. Respondieron Rowena y Riddle.

* * *

Luna se columpió feliz, disfrutando la humedad del Bosque Prohibido. Estaban lejos de la zona que Hermione había quemado; tanto para comodidad de la Ravenclaw, como para mejorar las oportunidades de Neville.

Hermione creó tres pequeñas llamas y comenzó el ritual. Harry se mantuvo detrás de ella, pendiente de la reacción de Horcrux. Habían teorizado que, al igual que la diadema de Ravenclaw, el anillo debía poseer una doble personalidad: la magia de la Muerte y el fragmento de Riddle.

Sería más difícil de destruir.

Lo ideal habría sido utilizar la espada de Godric Gryffindor para quebrar la piedra, pero no quiso cooperar con Hermione, mucho menos con Harry. Al parecer, ya no eran verdaderos leones de Hogwarts.

Hermione admitía que eso le había dolido un poquito. Harry, en cambio, estuvo riendo un buen rato.

El anillo cimbró la tierra, desatando espíritus oscuros que golpearon sin misericordia el cuerpo de Neville, quien no había acudido al Bosque Prohibido por decisión propia.

Luna dejó de columpiarse. Hermione detuvo su canto.

Harry sintió algo parecido a miedo. Creyó que esas emociones tan débiles habían desaparecido de su alma, pero quizá sólo requerían el detonante adecuado. En este caso, se trataba de la muerte de un amigo muy querido.

—¡Neville!

Los tres corrieron hacia el joven desnudo en la tierra. Aún no era demasiado tarde. Hermione lo revisó con meticulosidad. Rowena fue descartando cada mal posible en su cabeza, mientras Riddle señalaba el tipo de secuelas que sufriría por mal uso de la magia negra.

—¿Por qué no funcionó? ¿Qué falló? —gruñó Harry.

Luna lo pensó la siguiente hora que Hermione utilizó para mantener con vida a Neville.

—Su alma es demasiado pura. Rechazó a Tom Riddle —comentó la rubia.

Harry la miró incrédulo —Eso no ocurrió con tu alma, la mía o la de Hermione.

—Quizá no éramos tan buenos, en realidad —se encogió de hombros—. Además, yo sabía en qué me iba a meter. Estaba preparada. Neville, no.

—Ya sospechaba de nosotros —respondió Harry—. Es más listo de lo que aparenta. Pero confió en nosotros… No quiero que muera.

Hermione por fin alzó la mirada, respirando profundo —Su alma está lista para irse al más allá. Se requiere de un gran sacrificio mágico para regresar a Nev.

Luna asintió —Sólo nómbralo y lo traeremos ante ti, Milady.

Harry se preguntó en qué momento ella también comenzó a usar ese término.

La castaña miró hacia el castillo —Será magia muy negra. Tendrá secuelas en los tres… así que haremos que valga la pena.

* * *

Neville despertó, gritando y luchando contra el viento.

—¡Calma, estás en la enfermería! ¡Nev!

—¿Harry? ¿Qué pasó?

Miró a su buen amigo, claramente preocupado por él. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

—Caíste enfermo. Ron y yo te trajimos con Madam Pomfrey. ¿Estás mejor?

Asintió, confundido.

—Tuve un sueño muy raro…

Ron, sentado del otro lado de la cama, bufó —Te intoxicaste con una de tus plantas. No quiero imaginar qué soñaste.

Neville se sintió enrojecer —Oh, no…

Harry lo palmeó, amistosamente, en la espalda —De verdad nos asustaste.

Pudo sentir la honestidad brutal en Harry, y un sentimiento de vergüenza lo inundó. Llevaba meses sospechando que algo malo sucedía con él. Llegó a pensar que no era la misma persona. Que se había convertido en alguien peligroso. No tenía pruebas, sólo era un presentimiento. Ahora comprendía su error.

—Lo lamento —susurró, prometiendo no volver a dudar de su buen amigo.

Harry le sonrió.

—¡Nev!

Hermione apareció en la entrada de la enfermería. Se veía desvelada, con el cabello más revuelto de lo normal.

Neville apreció, conmovido, cómo Harry prácticamente se movía hacia ella, en una reacción automática por el amor que le tenía. _De verdad están enamorados_ pensó.

La castaña se impactó contra él, casi subiéndose a la cama —Oh, Nev. Lo lamento. Estuve toda la noche en la biblioteca. Apenas me enteré de que te intoxicaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?

La abrazó de vuelta, feliz de tener tan grandes amigos —Bien. No te preocupes.

Ella le sonrió brillante. Neville pensó que parecía más linda… como si hubiera algo único y especial dentro de su cuerpo. Algo poderoso.

Harry la abrazó, rompiendo el contacto entre ambos —Vas a quebrarle una costilla —dijo bromista.

Ron sintió celos, igual que cada vez que sus mejores amigos obviamente se comportaban como si fueran algo más. Pero una mirada de Harry lo detuvo de hacer cualquier comentario.

Últimamente pasaba eso mucho.

Hermione siguió hablando, como siempre —Encontré un libro increíble que servirá de referencia para el último ensayo que la profesora McGonagall pidió. Por eso me quedé en la biblioteca. De no ser por Luna, que me encontró dormida entre los libreros, seguiría ahí.

Ron soltó un bufido —¿Quieres decir que de la biblioteca viniste directo para acá?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Entonces no te has enterado —insistió el pelirrojo.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Neville.

Ron bajó el rostro —No hubiera querido mencionar esto cuando Neville recién se va despertado… pero ya que salió el tema… Umbridge _murió_.

Hermione enterró el rostro en el pecho de Harry, escondiendo su sonrisa.


	5. Tierra

**5\. Tierra**

El haber tenido que revivir a Neville trajo varias consecuencias. La principal fue que Dumbledore regresó a Hogwarts, mientras el Ministerio encontraba reemplazo para la Suma Inquisidora.

El misterio de la muerte de Umbridge sólo probó que el mundo mágico es capaz de ignorar un evento de ese calibre, si no era políticamente necesario. Quizá por eso Myrtle seguía vagando en este mundo, pensó Hermione, porque nadie le había hecho justicia.

La diferencia era que de Umbridge ni siquiera quedó su alma.

_Un sacrificio minúsculo_. Hermione asintió a las palabras de Rowena. En especial si lo comparaba con tener vivo a Neville. Volvió a sonreírle, sentada frente a él en la mesa de Gryffindor. Quería verlo comer y reír. Odiaba la idea de que algo malo le ocurriera de nuevo. _Y por mi culpa_. Riddle hizo un sonido de asco tras aquel pensamiento.

Al final, sería una emperatriz realmente interesada en sus súbditos, no una psicópata desalmada.

_Veamoss cuánto tiempo dura esssa idea_.

—¿Está amargo el jugo? —preguntó Neville, al ver su rostro molesto.

Hermione dejó el vaso en la mesa —Sí. Muy amargo.

Harry preguntó, tímido —¿Quieres que le ponga miel?

—Gracias —lo miró coqueta, disfrutando del ridículo juego que sostenían frente al resto de sus compañeros. La historia de los mejores amigos que no se daban cuenta que eran el uno para el otro. Sonaba perfecto para que el plan funcionara.

Si tan sólo sus compañeros supieran que dormían juntos todas las noches.

Pero eso pronto perdería su candor. Hermione no olvidaba el _otro_ plan, uno que aseguraba la adoración de Harry para el resto de la eternidad.

Sin embargo, tenía que concentrarse en el presente.

—¿Sabes algo, Neville? —preguntó mientras intentaba ignorar el nuevo sabor dulce del que había sido un perfecto jugo de naranja— Creo que le gustas a Luna.

Su amigo escupió el bocado de avena —_¿Qué?_

Asintió, sirviéndose más frambuesas y moras. Rowena las amaba.

—Estaba muy preocupada por ti. En serio.

—Nos hemos vuelto cercanos… supongo —respondió Neville, nervioso.

—A mí me parece una bruja muy hermosa —comentó Harry.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada —¿Oh?

Por debajo de la mesa, la mano fría de su mejor amigo se coló en la falda tableada de su uniforme. Hermione cerró las piernas, celosa.

—Creo que haría una gran pareja con Neville —terminó diciendo, dándole otra de esas miradas de mejor amigo que todos sabían que está enamorado menos él.

Hermione giró los ojos. En serio esto perderá pronto su atractivo. Prefería mil veces más al Harry que la miraba con malicia, amor y posesividad. Su dulce y perfecto mago oscuro.

Neville la sacó de sus pensamientos —Yo también sé de dos personas que harían una gran pareja.

Varios de sus compañeros silbaron, riendo. Al parecer, el espectáculo de mejores amigos enamorados se había vuelto popular.

_Qué básicos_ pensó Hermione, bajando el rostro como si estuviera apenada, cuando en realidad tenía una profunda apatía por toda la situación. Harry, cada vez más astuto y manipulador, fingió exactamente la misma reacción de Neville, escupiendo su avena. Eso ganó más risas y comentarios.

_Mira a tu izquierda_ recomendó Rowena.

Hermione sólo movió los ojos, viendo, a través de la cortina de su largo cabello, a Ginny Weasley.

Su corazón latió emocionado. _¡Otra Marca!_

Riddle y Rowena la apoyaron enseguida.

* * *

La segunda consecuencia de haber matado a Umbridge en un ritual tenebroso que llevaba prohibido en el mundo mágico desde 1409, era que Dumbledore parecía más alerta. Era obvio que ni siquiera él tenía idea de qué había ocurrido, pero sospechaba de sus características oscuras.

Tendrían que acelerar el plan. Por suerte, Luna encontró el siguiente Horcrux.

—Está en la bóveda de los Lestrange. Se trata de la copa de Hufflepuff.

Harry, que se balanceaba en una silla, con las piernas estiradas hacia el fuego mágico de Hermione, asintió.

—Es cierto. Ahora lo recuerdo.

Luna se cruzó de brazos —Sería conveniente que recuerdes dónde están los otros.

—Eso intento, pero no es tan fácil acceder a todas las memorias de Voldemort. Además, tengo mis propias responsabilidades en el plan.

Hermione alzó una mano, deteniendo la inesperada discusión —No podemos entrar a Gringotts sin arriesgar el plan. Será noticia de primera página si alguien logra robar algo de ahí.

—¿Entonces qué haremos?

—Ya pensaré en algo. Por lo mientras, Harry, necesito que aumentes el nivel del ED. Comienza a enseñarles verdadera magia.

—Sí, Milady.

—Luna, necesitamos revisar el nuevo número del Quisquilloso. El último fue encantador, amé tu metáfora de cómo el uso de los inodoros para entrar al Ministerio deja en claro la clase de mierda que hay adentro.

—Oh, tengo algo mejor para la siguiente edición. Scrimgeour caerá del agrado popular cuando se sepa que estuvo casado antes, pero se divorció cuando nació su hijo… squib.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron —Maravilloso. Después veremos qué hacer con Kingsley… si no acepta colaborar con nosotros.

Harry se levantó —Recuérdame por qué estamos protegiendo a Fudge.

—Es obvio, amor mío. Él será más fácil de continuar manipulando para que el Ministerio caiga en desgracia. Cuando acabemos con él, la gente _implorará_ por un cambio de gobierno. Después de todo, no existe político con un pasado intachable.

—Bien. Pero cuando sea su turno, yo quiero encargarme de él. Por ahora, iré a Grimmauld Place. Sirius me espera.

—Sé cuidadoso. Dumbledore está vigilando.

Harry miró a ambas brujas, quienes habían actuado de forma particularmente aburrida toda la tarde. Casi siempre estaban planeando hechos catastróficos para el mundo mágico, entre risas y té con galletas. Su pasividad resultaba alarmante.

Ellas le devolvieron la mirada, expectantes.

—¿Qué traman? —gruñó.

Hermione se estiró en el sillón, como un precioso gato —La dominación del mundo. Pero eso ya lo sabes. ¡Me saludas a Sirius!

Harry apretó los labios. No le gustaba que su bruja le ocultara información, aunque también le excitaba un poco. Respiró profundo, jurando que esa misma noche le sacaría la verdad.

* * *

Cuando volvió a Hogwarts, ni siquiera fue necesario ir al Bosque Prohibido; podía sentir las olas de magia que seguían agitando el suelo. Habían destruido el anillo. El último de los elementos se había unido a la causa. Tierra.

Eso hizo sentir un poco molesto a Harry. Sabía que entre el fuego y la tierra había una afinidad especial. No existía una conexión parecida entre el agua y el viento, lo cual agradecía de cierto modo por su relación con Luna. Sin embargo, lo ponía en desventaja con el nuevo mago de la tierra.

Por eso había deseado que Sirius tomara el anillo. No tendría competencia con su propio padrino; ni Hermione ni Sirius estarían tentados. Incluso Neville habría sido aceptable.

Pero el hecho de que Hermione hubiera realizado el ritual sin que Harry estuviera presente, era señal de que las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

_¿Qué planeas, bruja?_ Se preguntó, caminando hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. Cada noche se encontraba con Hermione ahí.

Esperó impaciente a que la puerta apareciera. No sucedió.

—¿Qué demonios?

Se le ocurrió en ese momento que no tenía forma de hablar con Hermione, si algo así sucedía. Colocó este problema en su lista de prioridades.

¿Y si estaba herida?

Una extraña mezcla de desilusión y terror lo invadió. Sus emociones siempre eran contrastantes cuando se trataba de Hermione. Una parte de él, la más retorcida y cruel, no le apetecía una bruja incapaz de cuidarse por su cuenta. Si ella estaba herida, perdía por completo el atractivo voraz que lo tenía loco. Por otro lado, el amor sincero que le tenía, fundamentado en una verdadera amistad, lo hacía temblar de imaginarla lastimada.

Se concentró para manejar sus sentimientos. Sabía que debajo de aquella pose de "mago tenebroso" que se había vuelto parte de su personalidad, había algo más imperante que las expectativas absurdas que tenía sobre Hermione. Si de verdad estaba herida… la perdería. Y para Harry esa era la peor de las sentencias.

Era claro que Hermione se convertiría en la bruja más importante del siglo. Cuando terminaran el plan, el mundo se arrodillaría ante ella. Ese poder era algo que Harry no quería perder.

_Luego… quién sabe_.

Si ella conseguía la máxima de las jerarquías, se volvería aburrida. Era una paradoja.

Harry pensó que el Sombrero Seleccionador no había errado al querer enviarlo a Slytherin.

En ese momento, la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se materializó frente a él. Era la misma que usaba para sus encuentros íntimos con Hermione.

Respiró aliviado. Pronto la tendría en sus brazos, debajo de él. Suya.

Estuvo a punto de caminar hacia la puerta, cuando alguien más salió de la Sala.

Harry sintió su pecho fruncirse.

El mago de la tierra lo observó lleno de una oscuridad demasiado profunda y mística para ser asociada con algo tan mundano como las artes negras. Era obvio que la piedra de la resurrección también había obsequiado un poco de ella durante el ritual. La magia que ahora lo rodeaba era una excelente oponente de la misma que Harry poseía.

Después de meses de sentirse invencible, por fin tenía un contrincante.

Hermione salió de la Sala, arrastrando la capa negra azulada que quizá era parte de su magia y no una prenda de ropa. Se recargó en el mago de la tierra, pegando su pecho en el brazo masculino.

—¿Te gusta nuestra nueva adquisición?

Harry puso los ojos verdes, helados, en ella —¿Qué significa esto?

—Necesitábamos un alma menos bondadosa para que aceptara el anillo. _¡Voilà!_

—¿Cómo sobrevivió el ritual? Es un maldito debilucho…

—Cuida tus palabras, Potter —interrumpió el rubio—. No soy el mismo que antes.

Hermione enredó un dedo en la cabellera platinada —Como puedes ver, no era débil. Sólo necesitaba una oportunidad, ¿verdad, Draco?

Harry avanzó y arrancó a Hermione de su acercamiento con el Slytherin.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

Vio la mano de Malfoy temblar por el deseo de volver a sentir a Hermione, obviamente dominado por la magia de la tierra que hacía perfecta comunión con el fuego de la bruja.

_Eso no puede estar pasando_.

—Mañana hablaremos, Draco —se despidió Hermione, deslizándose dentro de la Sala.

Harry la siguió, azotando la puerta.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —siseó sin voltear a verla, recargando su frente contra la superficie de oro y madera del portón.

—Porque te amo.

—No entiendo.

—Supongo que tendrás que comprenderlo con el tiempo.

—¡Explícate, Hermione!

Se giró hacia ella. Una ventizca sacudió la Sala, casi apagando el fuego de la chimenea. Sólo quedaron las cenizas rojas.

La bruja permaneció impasible, entre las sombras.

—Me lo agradecerás.

—¿Cómo podría agradecer que ahora tengas una… una… conexión con el maldito hurón?

—Porque si deseas dejarme, sabrás que de inmediato me iré con él. No sufriré por ti. No te extrañaré. Iré con quien es mi elemento afín.

—Me estás amenazando.

—No. Estoy garantizando que siempre me encuentres deseable… porque sabrás que no soy enteramente tuya. Desde hoy, ya nunca lo seré.

—¡Me traicionaste!

Sacó su varita.

—Al contrario. Lo hice por los dos.

—_¡Depulso!_

En el mismo instante que salió su hechizo, la oscuridad de la habitación fue consumida por la luz roja del fuego que renació. La temperatura se elevó hasta que el aire se calentó tanto que Harry sintió sus pulmones arder.

El hechizo _se incendió_ antes de llegar a ella.

Hermione lo miró molesta —Dejaré pasar sólo por esta vez que me hayas atacado.

Harry cayó de rodillas, aterrado de su propia reacción. ¿Cómo pudo querer herirla?

—Me está dominando —susurró tembloroso—. La ambición, los celos, el desear poseerte… Esto no soy yo.

—Sí lo eres. La semilla siempre estuvo en ti. Luna investigó un poco más sobre el "accidente" que tuvimos con Neville. No hay manera de transferir el poder de los Horcrux, a menos que encuentren un poco de ellos mismos en nosotros. Quizá siempre serías un mago ligeramente celoso… eso fue suficiente para que ahora tu nuevo poder extraiga esta parte de ti.

—Te quise lastimar…

—No. Eres más poderoso que yo. De haber tenido la intención real de herirme, no habría podido detenerte.

—Eso no me tranquiliza.

—Entonces tendrás que luchar contra tu ambición, tendrás que recurrir al verdadero amor que te despierto, y vivir de él. O sufrirás eternamente. Como sea, será entretenido, ¿verdad?

Harry levantó el rostro, viéndola con cuidado —Eres aterradora.

—¿De qué otra forma podrías amarme?

El fuego regresó dentro de la chimenea. El aire se enfrió lo suficiente.

—Vamos —dijo Hermione, bostezando—. Mañana tenemos examen de pociones.


	6. Muerte

**6\. Muerte**

Pasó un mes para que Draco Malfoy aceptara que dormir en paz era un lujo que había desaparecido para él. Los espíritus seguían visitando sus sueños, hablando de sus estúpidos problemas y aspiraciones que, trágicamente, no podrían cumplir ya muertos.

Draco no les respondía. Su falta de sensibilidad ante la desgracia ajena no había cambiado, ni siquiera porque ahora las vibraciones de la tierra (y cada ser viviente sobre ella) formaban parte de él.

Intentó absolutamente todo: pócimas, encantamientos, velas mágicas, inciensos de Babilonia… se atrevió, incluso, a pedir a Theodore que le echara un _Desmaius_. No funcionó.

Tendría que aprender a vivir con su nueva condición.

—¿Por qué no lo usas a tu favor?

Curiosamente, el hecho de ser acosado por fantasmas cada noche no era lo peor de su nueva vida.

—¿Qué maldito uso podría tener hablar con muertos?

_Ella_ hizo aquel desesperante gesto, el que dejaba en claro que sabía más que el resto. La única diferencia era que ahora usaba esa preciosa tiara de diamantes sobre la cabeza, pero Granger _siempre_ tuvo esa superioridad.

—¿Me vas a decir que no se te ocurre alguno? —preguntó. Los ojos mieles brillaron por la diversión y el reto.

Su cuerpo se endureció. El fuego en la chimenea respondió exactamente a la misma vibración que el suelo bajo sus pies inició.

Draco tuvo el impulso de inclinarse sobre el diván donde Granger permanecía relajada (como una princesa del medio oriente, cubierta en esa capa negra azulada que cada semana parecía más viva), y poner sus labios sobre la piel llena de poder y calor.

Por supuesto, no lo hizo. Porque la bruja era una asquerosa sangre sucia.

_Eso_ era lo peor de su nueva vida: desear a Granger.

Sabía que era por la afinidad entre sus elementos: tierra y fuego; pero tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que su propia magia eligió esa conexión. Lo cual era, por sí mismo, otro gran descubrimiento aterrador.

¿Por qué su magia escogería adorar a una sangre sucia?

—Hace varios siglos, el nacimiento de una bruja en el seno de una familia sin magia significaba buen augurio —comentó Granger, cruzando una pierna por encima de la capa oscura—. Algunas videntes llegaron a declarar que los dioses las elegían para traer nuevos conocimientos al mundo de los hombres. Me pregunto cuál fue el dios que me eligió.

Draco mantuvo su rostro frío, como tantas veces le pidió su padre que hiciera. Desde que destruyó el Horcrux, por fin empezó a ser más cuidadoso al compartir sus emociones. La Piedra se lo aconsejó encarecidamente, si quería sobrevivir su nueva conexión con Hermione Granger… la misma que acababa de declarar ser una emisaria divina.

Porque el mundo ya no tenía sentido.

—¿Cuántos dioses hay? —murmuró sólo para no extender el silencio entre ambos. Ya había aprendido que una Granger callada era más peligrosa, en especial si decidía mostrarle qué tan tersa era la piel de su otra pierna.

—Demasiados —dijo, arrastrando con suavidad las "s".

Draco se preguntó si ella se daba cuenta de ese detalle en su entonación. Por un segundo, miró directo a la tiara. Luego puso su atención de nuevo en la bruja.

—¿Alguno que te atraiga en particular?

Ella extendió los labios en una sonrisa demoledora. ¿Ese era el maldito tema que deseaba tratar con él? Odiaba sus juegos y manipulaciones.

También los encontraba enfermamente divertidos.

—Sólo para confirmar algunas teorías. Podría ser útil.

_Casi_ respondió "Lo que desees, Milady", porque era la clase de réplica que merecía una hechicera con ese nivel de poder, atractivo y… sonrisa preciosa. Sin mencionar el aire de nobleza que ahora exudaba sin esfuerzo. Pero apretó los dientes, porque ella era Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia que más odiaba y que además se atrevió a secuestrarlo, casi matarlo en un ritual maldito, llenarlo de conocimientos sobre artes negras y meter en su alma un trozo de la Piedra de la Resurrección.

No satisfecha con eso, lo puso entre ella y Potter.

Lo estaba usando.

Draco Malfoy odiaba ser utilizado.

Pero tendría que esperar. La Piedra le advirtió que sería un suicidio intentar algo en contra de Granger: si por algún milagro podía vencer a Potter para llegar a ella, no habría poder que venciera los conocimientos de Ravenclaw.

_Ella debe tener protecciones y trampas escondidas en cada parte de su cuerpo_ Le dijo la Piedra, vibrando en su pecho, _Jamás le ganarás._

La personalidad de la Piedra de la Resurrección era pragmática, directa y letárgica. Un objeto legendario cuyo propósito real no era revivir muertos, sino llamar espíritus. Quizá por eso su actitud era tan plana: no poseía un interés real en el mundo de los vivos. Sin embargo, Draco tenía cierta seguridad de que la Piedra lo estaba protegiendo.

No le gustó ser quebrado por la magia de la bruja oscura frente a ambos.

El movimiento de la capa negra azulada de Granger le avisó que el silencio se había extendido más de la cuenta. La tela incorpórea, mágica, parecida a una combustión eterna, se deslizó por el sillón mientras la otra pierna de Granger relucía bajo el fuego de la chimenea.

—Hace calor —susurró la bruja.

Draco observó el pantalón corto de algodón y la blusa de tirantes. Ambos de color rosa.

—¿Qué traes puesto?

—Mi pijama.

—Así duermes.

Su voz pareció más aguda de lo normal.

—No. Dejé de usar pijama cuando incendié la tercera en una misma semana. Todavía no controlo mi… fuego. Menos en las noches. Duermo desnuda.

Los ojos mieles brillaron.

Draco se aclaró la garganta. Malditas insinuaciones.

—Potter te _adora_, Granger. No necesitas recurrir a esto para mantenerlo a tu lado.

—Él es viento. Nada ni nadie lo puede atar, ni siquiera el amor. Por eso tengo que usar su ambición.

—Su posesividad —corrigió, mirando de nuevo los tobillos femeninos. ¿Por qué eran tan hermosos?

—Sus celos —agregó, sonriente—. Es divertido.

—No para mí.

—¿Por qué debería tenerte consideraciones? Si hubiera dependido de ti, yo ya estaría muerta. Una sangre sucia menos en el mundo.

Draco cerró los ojos grises, recordando con anhelo aquella época de su vida donde su máximo sueño era ver humillado a Potter y a la sangre sucia expulsada de Hogwarts. Ni siquiera pensó en algo tan permanente como la muerte. Era patético.

La Piedra vibró unos segundos en su pecho _En ti siempre estuvo la posibilidad de grandeza… por eso pudiste aceptarme_.

¿De verdad habría alcanzado, por su cuenta, su nueva seguridad y su increíble confianza en el poder que ahora tenía gracias a la tierra?

No. Sin Granger jamás lo habría logrado.

Así que, fuera de espíritus nocturnos y rituales malévolos, de hecho estaba en deuda con ella. Y si ignoraba por un momento el odio que le tenía, incluso podía admitir que tierra y fuego compartían una atracción brutal.

—Creo que es suficiente —dijo la bruja, levantándose del diván. Tomó la copa de Hufflepuff de la mesa entre ambos—. Hiciste un buen trabajo, Draco. Ya que sin ti habríamos tardado mucho más en recuperar este Horcrux, permitiré que sugieras al siguiente… candidato.

_Víctima_ pensó Draco.

—Gracias.

—¿Cómo está Bella, por cierto?

Hizo un gesto de asco al recordar a su tía. Tuvo que visitarla en Azkaban para convencerla de obtener acceso a la bóveda de los Lestrange en Gringotts. Fue sencillo ganar su confianza cuando le dijo algunos secretos del Señor Tenebroso, bajo el pretexto de ser su nuevo Mortífago favorito.

Todavía no se acostumbraba a tener el conocimiento y las memorias de Tom Riddle. Eso no significaba que fueran desagradables. Algo en Draco había mutado la noche que Granger y Lovegood lo enterraron vivo en el Bosque Prohibido para el ritual. Desde entonces, las artes negras le parecían exuberantes. Quería conquistar cada maleficio y crear unos cuantos más. Sonrió al rememorar aquel instante bajo la tierra, cuando Horcrux y Reliquia de la Muerte lucharon en su corazón para tragar su alma… Granger lo mató y revivió esa noche: la única forma en que la Piedra de la Resurrección pudiera ser enterrada en él.

—Quiero destruir su espíritu.

Granger se envolvió en su capa negra azulada, escondiendo sus tentadoras piernas —¿Por qué?

Draco la escoltó hacia la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres —Hizo sufrir a mi madre.

—Bien. Sólo debes traer su brazo Marcado ante mí… el resto de su cuerpo y su alma no me importan.

Asintió.

Granger desapareció en el pasillo oscurecido del séptimo piso. Draco se mantuvo un rato más ahí, hasta que el perfume de la bruja se volvió indetectable.

. . .

Hermione entró a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Contuvo un bufido ante la negrura poco frecuente del lugar. Los elfos nunca dejaban que la chimenea se apagara, pero tampoco se atrevían a desafiar el mal humor de Harry Potter.

Caminó directo hacia su novio, ignorando el dramatismo. Con una mirada, la chimenea recobró vida. La luz dorada resaltó los ojos verdes de Harry, sentado frente a ella.

—¿Por qué fuiste a verlo?

Se sentó en las piernas del mago, abriendo su capa negra al mismo tiempo que él metía las manos para rodear su cintura.

—Necesitaba recibir la copa de Hufflepuff. Era peligroso que él la siguiera escondiendo en su baúl en Slytherin.

—¿Por qué tenía que dártela a medianoche, sin mí presente?

Hermione lo besó. Harry reaccionó como si su cuerpo necesitara algo que sólo existía en ella. Ambos gimieron. Él la apretó contra su pecho y sus piernas. La bruja sintió las manos frías de su novio subir por su espalda hasta su nuca; la punta de los dedos se perdió en su largo cabello revuelto.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —susurró Harry, entre besos.

No era necesaria una respuesta. Era suficiente la certeza que Hermione sentía al tenerlo desesperado por tocarla, por amarla, por jamás dejarla ir. Había conseguido atrapar al viento.

Eso no implicaba que él estuviera feliz. O por completo feliz.

—¿Por qué fuiste en pijama a verlo?

Hermione colocó una pierna de cada lado de la cadera masculina. Harry deslizó las manos hacia su trasero, apretando la carne caliente. Volvió a besarla, frustrado por sus asquerosos coqueteos con _Draco Malfoy_. Ella soltó un suspiro. Eso lo hizo enojar más.

La amaba. ¡Era suya!

—¿Él vio tus piernas?

—Sí.

El fuego de la chimenea se agitó por el viento.

—¿Te tocó?

Silencio.

—_Hermione_, ¿te tocó?

Silencio.

—¡Mierda! ¡Me vas a volver loco!

La probabilidad de que su grito se haya escuchado en la torre de Gryffindor era muy alta. Sin embargo, a esas alturas, a ninguno le importaba.

—No me tocó.

Harry la miró furioso —Deja de jugar conmigo. Él es tu juguete. Yo soy…

—¿Qué eres? ¿Mi novio de colegio? —Hermione soltó una carcajada.

—Soy _tuyo_. Tú eres _mía_.

—Y Draco _no es_ un juguete. Acepta que fue una ganancia usar el Horcrux en él. Consiguió la copa…

—Hablando con Bellatrix —gruñó Harry, sin dejar de acariciarla por debajo de la capa negra azulada—. Dumbledore se preguntará por qué Draco Malfoy fue a visitar a su tía. Lucius Malfoy le informará a Voldemort. Y cuando Lestrange salga de Azkaban, como sabemos que ocurrirá muy pronto, hablará de inmediato sobre la copa. Esto traerá más problemas que soluciones.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que su mejor amigo la besara en el cuello.

—Igual ya estoy harta de hacerla de buena alumna, de niñita perfecta. Quiero salir de este castillo. Me siento encerrada. El fuego no vive mucho tiempo si está atrapado. Necesito oxígeno.

Harry bajó un tirante, lamiendo la piel recién expuesta —Hagamos el último ritual. Después nos iremos.

—¿El ED está listo?

—Así lo pediste, Milady.

La bruja soltó un gemido de satisfacción. _Esstamos a punto de ganar_ susurró Tom Riddle en su mente.

. . .

Lady Rowena Ravenclaw no era la bruja exótica y bellísima que habían retratado a lo largo de los siglos. Draco no pudo evitar compararla con Granger: en extremo común, sencilla, pero con una mirada inteligente que hierve la sangre y provoca ganas de rendir pleitesía.

—¿Por qué me has invocado, mago?

Incluso el tono de voz era parecido entre ambas.

—Necesito consultar algo contigo.

El espíritu de Rowena era muy diferente a los fantasmas de Hogwarts, incluyendo a su hija. Parecía estar en carne y hueso frente a él, con la ropa que seguramente utilizó mientras vivía… y una copia de la tiara que ahora Granger jamás se quitaba.

Sin embargo, por encima de Rowena había un tejido casi transparente, semejante a una telaraña, que nacía de su piel. También podía hablar sin mover la boca.

Era grotesco y precioso al mismo tiempo.

—Haces bien en invocar mi sabiduría. Habla. Yo te escucharé.

Draco pensó unos momentos cómo dirigir la conversación. Calculó que no le quedaban tantas horas de sueño para hablar con ella. Tardó mucho en comprender cómo forzar la Piedra a invocar a alguien en específico, en vez de cualquier espíritu vagabundo.

Tendría que ser directo.

—Después de tu muerte, tu diadema se perdió durante siglos. Hace pocos meses, una bruja la encontró. Su nombre es Hermione Granger. Ahora está bajo su poder.

Rowena se sentó en la nada, como si hubiera un trono invisible ahí mismo. Su eterno cabello negro flotó a su alrededor. El gesto de su rostro fue de condescendencia.

—Ella no encontró mi diadema, sino lo opuesto. Los diamantes y zafiros que componen la corona fueron regalo de varias diosas de la sabiduría. Hermione fue elegida.

Draco intentó no soltar una grosería. ¿En serio _Granger_, la sangre sucia más insufrible, era una elegida de los dioses? ¿Para qué?

—Hay un problema. Tu diadema fue poseída por el Horcrux de un mago oscuro. Pasó varios años conviviendo con esa magia negra antes de elegir a Granger.

Eso causó indignación en el espíritu.

—¿Qué clase de mago se atrevería a maldecir un regalo divino?

—Uno poderoso y cruel.

Rowena cruzó una pierna. Su vestido brillante, de sedas azules, mostró su pantorrilla y el botín de piel con plumas negras.

Draco reconoció ese mismo movimiento. Tal vez Granger había adoptado más que sabiduría de Rowena.

—Un Horcrux es parte de las diez artes de la magia oscura más terrible de todas. La magnitud de su malevolencia es capaz de herir sin retorno a los diamantes y zafiros. No es seguro que Hermione siga usando la diadema. Debes quitársela.

Como si fuera posible…

—Granger me matará si lo intento.

—Debes hacerla comprender: la diadema otorga sabiduría y explota a la máxima capacidad la inteligencia de la bruja que la use. Nada de eso implica que sea invulnerable. A lo largo de mi vida, aprendí que el exceso de conocimientos a veces distrae de lo más esencial de la vida. Hermione debe estar planeando algo; cada parte de ella debe estar consumida en conseguir su objetivo. Eso ayudará al Horcrux a incrementar su influencia en la diadema.

Draco odió aún más a la Gryffindor.

—Está ayudando al Señor Tenebroso —concluyó.

Rowena recargó su mentón en una mano, aparentemente aburrida.

—Detecto mucha astucia en ti, mago, pero no sabes deducir.

—Explícame, por favor. Granger está fuera de control. Tiene bajo su hechizo a otro mago más poderoso que ella. Puede hacer lo que quiera.

—Y lo hará. Como yo lo hice cuando usé la diadema. Fue bajo mis manipulaciones que el valiente Godric y el ambicioso Salazar invadieran el castillo de Hogwarts. Fue mi plan que la dulce Helga atrajera a niños para convertirlo en un colegio. Fue mi deseo que el conocimiento se volviera público; que la esfera de poder compuesta por un puñado de magos prepotentes se quebrara. _Yo_ salvé al mundo mágico. Supongo que Hermione hará algo parecido.

—¿A pesar del Horcrux?

—No lo dudo. Pero la energía malevolente del Horcrux torcerá el camino de Hermione a uno más sangriento e imperdonable. Poco a poco, su alma se corromperá. ¿Has notado algo diferente en ella?

—No la conocía de verdad. Es difícil que yo pueda detectar un cambio.

Rowena soltó un _largo_ suspiro.

—Eres muy lento. Usa tu astucia, mago. Investiga, pregunta, observa. ¿Pretendes que te regale las respuestas? El conocimiento se gana.

Draco apretó los puños. Estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran todo lo que deseaba, con sólo pedirlo. Ahora esta bruja milenaria le ponía un reto.

—Hay algo que me he preguntado sobre los Horcrux, desde que fui elegido por la tierra.

Rowena hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a hablar; pero la firmeza en su rostro advertía que no aceptaría otro comentario poco brillante.

—Granger ha destruido los Horcrux del Señor Oscuro. A cambio, usó su poder para ayudar a sus amigos, y a mí, a encontrar nuestra conexión con la magia de la naturaleza. Sin embargo, ella obtuvo el fuego sin deshacerse de su propio Horcrux.

—Por fin. El fértil comienzo de un pensamiento que promete una conclusión admirable. Quizá no eres tan común, mago.

Draco la miró ofendido. ¡Él era un Malfoy! Era todo _menos_ común.

—¿Por qué Granger no necesitó usar el poder del Horcrux para conectar con el fuego?

—Sabes la respuesta.

—¡No! ¿Por qué preguntaría algo que ya sé?

Los ojos negros de la bruja se llenaron de lástima —¿Sabes cuál es el verdadero enemigo de la sabiduría?

—¿La ignorancia?

—No. La soberbia. Mientras sigas creyendo que tus apreciaciones del mundo son las únicas verdades, jamás podrás aprender, crecer o mejorar. Tu ego frenará cualquier oportunidad que se te presente para ser más sabio que el día anterior.

Draco cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas. Se sentía humillado. La voz de Ravenclaw era una sentencia para su estilo de vida.

—Una última pregunta —susurró, decidiendo que no estaba preparado para continuar con ese tema.

—Espero que sea una pregunta inteligente.

—¿Cómo detengo a Granger de seguir jugando conmigo, sin poner mi vida en riesgo?

Lady Ravenclaw alzó ambas cejas, mostrando completa sorpresa. Luego empezó a reír.

—Te ayudaré sólo porque puedo detectar verdadera ignorancia en ti. Por primera vez no es tu soberbia lo que te detiene a encontrar la respuesta, sino la absoluta incredulidad de que el camino que debes elegir es una posibilidad.

A Draco no le gustó como sonó eso. Se preparó para el golpe. ¿Tendría que matar a Potter? ¿Recurrir al Señor Oscuro? ¿Suplicarle a Dumbledore? Cada opción era más terrible y humillante que la anterior.

Rowena comenzó a desaparecer, dejando un hueco negro en aquel universo de estrellas y dimensiones al que Draco ingresaba cada vez que dormía. Su voz se alargó, llena de diversión: _Debes seducirla_.


End file.
